Scarce Gift
by TheAwesomeSause
Summary: Raised by Twilight, Alys is a pony that is different then everypony else, she never got her cutie mark. What happens when she meets another pony like her, but he is a mysterious dark pony that kidnaps her. OC/OC Twilight won't be in it for that long. T T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Alys!...ALYS!"

Twilight Sparkle poked her head in, her long purple and pink mane rushing in after her.

"Alys, it's time to wake up now sleepy head, it's your last day of magic school and you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

Slowly opening her bright, yet sleepy, silver eyes,

"Why do I have to wake up…everyone knows I graduated, so why do I have to go?" she complained in her best winy voice.

"Because today is also your birthday silly!" Twilight stated joyously.

Just as she was puffing up her chest to get the loudest sigh out that she could, she was cut off by Pinky Pie storming in and pouncing onto her, her Pink mane almost as excited as the giddy pony herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"_Oh my god…._" Alys whispered under her breath

"What was that!" Pinky Pie exclaimed

"Oh nothing, I just said 'Oh joy' because you know, I'm just so excited for today!" Putting on a great smile for her onlookers.

"Well you should get ready, breakfast will be done soon! I made your favorite!"

"_finally something great out of this morning_"

"What!" Pinky squealed with a big grin

"Oh, um may I get dressed"

"Oh sure! And make sure to stop by the sugar cube after the graduation!"

"I'll be sure to do that!" Giving her a cheeky grin as the pink pony hopped out of the room

After levitating her blanket off of her, she slowly pulled her white body off of her soft bed and walked over to her mirror at the other end of the room. After using her magic to lift her opal colored bush that Rarity gave her two years ago for her birthday, she brought it up to her lightly tinted gray and pink mane and slowly brushed the knots out of it, straightening out her long ,sharp, clean cut then turning around to do the same to her tail.

After brushing her mane and tale she walked over to her small table in the center of the room and slid her lime green set of bangle bracelets over her back right hove.

After walking back to her mirror, deciding not to wear any cloths, seeing as she would wear a robe anyway at the graduation, she looked herself over and feeling good about herself until she turned just enough to see the lack of cutie mark she bore. Sighing loudly to herself she looked away disappointed.

"I'm Fifteen years old…Why won't my cutie mark come?"

After deciding that this was the best she was going to look, she dragged herself down to the small kitchen of the tree home she and Twilight Sparkle resided in.

"Well don't you look nice!" Twilight said after she noticed Alys walk into the room

"Thank you" Giving a small, bashful grin

"Well eat up because today is going to be a big day for you! I just can't believe your birthday is on the same day as your graduation! It's quite amazing if I do say so myself!" Twilight chimed in with a sweet smile as she placed the two plates down on the table leaving one empty seat.

After Spike left due to his body maturing to be too large to enter the front door and his yearning to explore more of Equestria, the two girls now ate meals together and found the time to be quite nice sense neither of them really had time to see each other during the day. Twilight became a consort for Princess Celestia, and Alys spending most of her day studying and exploring the Everfree Forest feeling most comfortable there sense no creature there cared if she had her cutie mark or not.

She felt free in the forest, it was like a haven away from all the criticism and ridicule she got for being different. She loved her friends with all her heart, and had a special place in it just for Twilight. Twilight was like a mother, sister, and best friend to Alys. She was the pony that took her in when the baby pony was left at the doors to the castle. Princess Celestia thought Twilight would be the best caretaker and Alys has been with her ever sense. But even for her deep affection for all the ponies that cared so much about her, she still felt like she didn't belong and honestly had no intention of staying in Ponyville for the rest of her life. She felt like she would probably follow in Spikes footsteps and would one day leave to see if she could ever find another pony like her, or at the very least, find somewhere she would belong.

"So you excited to graduate today?" Twilight murmured as she spoke with her food still in her mouth

"The robe will cover up my flank right?"

"Well yes, but you really shouldn't be concerned with what other ponies think, you need to be yourself and more importantly, love yourself" Twilight stated with a concerned look

"Well as long as my flank is covered up, I think I'm as happy as I could be!" Alys proclaimed as she picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen

"_I really do hope she will learn to accept herself for who she is one day. It isn't our cutie mark that matters, It's who we are inside" _She thought to herself, sad that the young pony wouldn't embrace the gift so few had of being different.

"Welcome to the 72nd annual Ponyville Magic School graduation!" Alys heard over the loud speaker of the announcer as she was fitting her robe on, making sure her flank couldn't be seen from any angle.

She heard the stage helper call out to all the ponies to get in line by name and get ready to become School graduates, as the helper tried to pump up the ponies for their big day. She appreciated the effort given by the helper, but all she could think about was if she would trip and her robe would slip up enough for everypony to see her 'blank flank', she really did hate the expression, and she hated it even more when someone would take notice to it and make a 'comment' about it.

After thinking about her past and despising evey pony that made fun of her, she lost track of time and was soon the next pony to go out onto the stage to get their diploma.

"Next up, one of Ponyville Magic School's top students…Alys!" As soon as she heard her name, she wanted to freeze up and run, but she didn't. She didn't want to disappoint Twilight, Pinky, Rarity, and all of her other friends. She took a deep breath, almost so deep her eyes started to water, and stomped her way out onto the stage.

As soon as the first light hit her, she heard Twilight cheering her on, and soon after the rest of the crew. She looked over to see them in the 3rd row. As soon as her eyes connected with Twilights, seeing out proud she was, seeing how happy all these years had finally paid off, just seeing the joy of her best friend as she walked across the stage.

Feeling all these emotions at once was overwhelming for Alys and her eyes began to water. By the time she reached the Headmaster of the school to receive her diploma, her whole face was a mess and she had tears tunneling down her face. The older, but not bad looking, headmaster smiled at her and handed Alys her diploma, she grabbed it with magic, gave the older pony a weak, but confident smile and headed over to her spot at the back of the stage to wait for the other students to get their diplomas as well.

As she waited for the other students to cross the stage she looked over to Twilight to see her face just as soaked as her own. For the rest of the ceremony she just stared at Twilight the whole time, and Twilight stared back. They just sat there, feeling a rush of emotions over the both of them, and soon Alys found herself sobbing once again, feeling more joy than ever before in her life, feeling happy and proud that she made her closest friend so happy and proud of her, that she didn't let Twilight down, or in a round-a-bout way didn't let Princess Celestia down either. She made it, she made it through all the crap the other ponies put her through, and now she saw why it was all worth it. And she was happy she endured every ounce of it just for this one moment that she wouldn't give up for the life of her.

Soon the graduation was over and all the new graduates left the stage and went through the back to reach their family and friends. Alys rushed as fast as her hooves would take her over to Twilight and her friends. As soon as they saw each other they ran towards one another and smashed into a long embrace, happy as could be,

"_I did it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm so proud of you!" Alys looked up to see Twilight had just as many tears as her

Seeing the pure joy of her friend made Alys one of the happiest ponies alive, she doubted that she could even express these feelings if she wanted to.

"hey.." Pinky chimed in cautiously

Rarity looked over to her in disapproval for trying to cut in on the sappy moment.

Twilight looked towards Pinky, breaking the connection with Alys "Yes Pinky"

Hearing the approval Pinky ditched the cautious look and in return picked up the toothy grin.

Hopping over to Alys "Heyyyyy! We still have to head over to my place for a surprise!" She said with so much excitement her voice almost squeaked.

"Oh yeah! Alys, we should head back home to get you changed so you'll be ready for your big surprise!"

With that the group broke up into their separate ways to go get ready for the big surprise.

"Hey let's stop by the market, I need to pick some things up for the house really quick."

"Ok, that's fine" Alys stated semi-enthused. Twilight could tell she was still reliving her graduation in her head.

With a happy grin towards her friend, she led the two off the path to their house and in the direction of the market.

"So what do you have to get?" Alys said, as she finally came back to the real world after replaying the graduation over in her head.

"Why don't you head over and get some food for tomorrow"

As soon as she hinted at them separating Alys understood that Twilight was going to get a gift for her. So Alys simply nodded and Twilight handed her 10 dollars and a small list. Alys read over the list quickly, seeing about 7 things on it, and turned in the direction of the first item.

After she picked up some flour, she looked back to her list and crossed the item off.

"Ok, now we need some salt." She looked up from her list to see two girls from her class walking towards her.

"Oh look at what we have here?" The first girl said as cheeky as she could

"Well if it isn't 'blank flank'. Why is it that your twice the age of any _normal _pony when they get their cutie mark? Maybe you're just still a child."

"I'm starting to doubt that she's even a pony, maybe she's an alien or something. And why would such an important pony like Celestria give two shits about such a freak of an animal like you!" The two girls walked past her, giggling to themselves, and shoved Alys harshly to the side, causing most of her groceries to fall out of her saddle bag.

"Oops, I'm so sorry! Should I help you pick those up?" One of the girls said as she turned around

"Here let me help you." The other one said walking over and stepping on most of what feel out

"Oh look at my hooves now! There all messy!" She glared harshly at Alys "Clean it!"

Alys continued look at the ground, her ears pressed tightly against her neck, hoping Twilight wouldn't be mad that she would come back with no food.

"What was that? Oh that's right, nothing! Just like you!" She growled

She walked over to her and harshly kicked Alys in her flank, causing Alys to fall over into the mess, and leaving a messy hove print where her cutie mark should have been.

"There, now your special talent is being an eye sore, just like always, freak!"

The pony glared down at her then walked away with her friend.

Alys held back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she took in a quivering breath and got up. She looked down at her groceries and decided just to leave them.

As she went looking for Twilight many ponies turned to look at her, but just as fast they would look away. As she turned a corner a young boy asked his mother why she didn't have a cutie mark, but his mother just looked down and told her son to be quiet. By now Alys had a difficult time holding back her tears and a few had escaped her eyes, and she hated those tears for betraying her. She hated how weak she looked, but she knew she didn't have the courage to stand up for herself and she was just glad Twilight had never seen her this weak in the past, but she feared that would change today if she couldn't pull herself together before she found Twilight.

She found Twilight inside a shoe store looking at a pair of pink and green striped heels. Alys walked over to the store and sat down near the front door. After about three minutes Twilight saw her through the shop window. She bought the shoes she was looking at and headed outside the shop.

"Hey I thought I was going to meet you ove….What happen to you!" Twilight rushed over, dropping her things, and kneeled down beside Alys.

Alys looked up at Twilight with tears streaming down her face. Twilight saw the hove print on her back that was starting to bruise and the mess on her other side and understood what happen. She gave Alys a long hug and encouraged her to stand up. When the two ponies we're standing Twilight picked up her things with magic and they began walking home.

After a couple blocks Twilight noticed that Alys began to slightly limp with her back leg, and she knew Alys wouldn't say anything about it.

"Hey, if your leg hurts I can carry you home on my back."

Alys didn't even look up, but just kept walking.

Twilight set her things down and dove between Alys' two front legs. Twilight looked over to see if Alys would get on, but she just laid her head down on Twilights shoulders and continued to cry lightly. Twilight nudged her side slightly to see if she would finish climbing up, but she just sat there. After a minute of just being patent with her young friend, she finally swung her right leg over Twilights back and laid down. Twilight grabbed her things from the ground and continued to walk home.

When they got home, Twilight took Alys up to her room to find Rarity there with a beautiful dress that had a long Pink and green train that matched the shoes Twilight bought. When Alys saw the dress she wanted to cry more that she ruined the mood of the surprise. Rarity quickly noticed what had happen and rushed over to help.

"Hey beautiful, why don't we get you into a bath and wash that all off, it's messing up your gorgeous white coat" Rarity cooed softly.

As Twilight helped Alys off of her back, Rarity rushed into the bathroom to get the bath started. After a minute Twilight helped walk Alys into the bathroom and left her in the caring hands of Rarity. She helped the young pony into the bath and began to wash the raw food off of Alys' side.

After the one side was cleaned, Alys turned around for Rarity to wash her other side. Rarity didn't see the hove print before and was shocked when she understood the meaning behind why the other pony did what she did.

She gently scrubbed at the mess to clean it and saw the bruise that was starting to form underneath. Rarity looked over towards Alys' face to see that she was empty inside at this point, she had stopped crying, but now showed no emotions whatsoever, she almost looked like one of Rarity's mannequins from her shop.

"You're one of the most beautiful ponies that I have ever seen, I hope you know that." Rarity said gently as she helped Alys out of the bath, Alys just looked down as she walked over to a towel to dry herself off.

After she was dried off the two walked out of the bathroom and into her main room. Rarity walked over and grabbed a brush, after a moment she noticed it was the brush she had given Alys two years ago. She walked back to the young pony and began brushing her mane out.

Twilight stood a couple feet in front of Alys and just looking into her eyes gently.

"Where did I come from?" Alys said bluntly, almost monotone.

Twilight looked down and sighed lightly, "I don't know, no one knows. One day the guards at the castle just found you outside the main door by yourself."

"Oh" was the only thing she could say

'_I don't understand why my parents would just leave me, did they hate me?'_

**Ok chapter 2 done! Sorry if the story is to emotional right now, I do plan on it being an emotional story, but not so 'sad' emotional in the future. R&R if you wish, and I will continue to write a chapter a day ^.^ (oh and by the way, I had planned on ponies to have the same growth as humans, because I find it easier to figure out this way ^.^) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Three years later.**

"Come buy the best dresses in Ponyville, where every dress is _chic_, _unique_, and _magnifiqu__!" Alys shouted amongst the crowd. _

_When Alys turned 18 she started working for Rarity at her dress shop, after the incident that happened on her 15__th__ birthday, and how kind Rarity was to her, she felt a closer bond with her and decided that she wanted to help Rarity sell her works of art. _

_"So how's the day going out here?" Rarity asked as she walked out the front door_

_"Oh it's slow, not many ponies seem to be shopping today." Alys admitted _

_"Well there's always tomorrow to sell a new dress, and the day after that!" Rarity gave her a big smile as she went back in to close down the shop for the day._

_"Oh hey Alys, come in here I want you to see the dress I made today!" _

_"Ok be right there!" Alys grabbed the sign that was outside the shop and headed back into the building_

_When she entered she walked over to the closet and placed the sign inside and closed the door, when she turned around Rarity was behind her wearing a beautiful gown that looked very similar to the one she made for Alys on her 15 birthday. It was a dark pink, almost red, and a dark emerald green. The main body of the dress that flowed with wrinkles into a long train was the lovely rose color that had sparkles that shimmered in the light of the shop. The emerald outlined the rose and had a light sprinkle of dark sequences every couple of centimeters. Overall the dress was amazing, one of the best in a while Alys thought._

_"So what do you think?" Rarity asked, with a worried expression_

_Alys was still gapping at the beauty of the gown when she realized that Rarity was talking to her._

_"It's beautiful, I love it! I don't know how to express the wonder of it!" Alys whispered, afraid that talking to loud would somehow rune the beauty of the dress _

_"You really think so?" Rarity looked over the gown again, blushing a little. "Well then this is to be your dress! You've worked hard for me, you've earned it!" Rarity exclaimed with a wide smile_

_It took a second for Alys to register what Rarity had said; she looked up from the dress to see Rarity smiling at her "what….WHAT! You're giving me this dress, but it's beautiful! You could get a lot of money for this!"_

_"I could, but seeing how much you love this dress, seeing you in it and how happy you are is priceless to me, I want to make my friends happy, including you Alys!" _

_Rarity used her magic to take the dress off and put it onto Alys. Once the dress was on her, she walked over to the body mirror on the wall to see herself in it. It was beautiful. It flowed perfectly around her back legs and onto the floor, the rose matched perfectly with her light pink mane, contrasting with each other. The dark sequences glimmered into the grey parts of her mane, making her hair almost look silver. _

_She gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. "It's almost like this dress…was made perfectly for me?"_

_Alys turned around to see Rarity smiling back at her, the smile almost a grin._

_"You planed this! You made this dress just for me!" she squeaked almost in tears_

_"Well….yeah, I did. I saw you out there through the window and…IDEA!" showing her toothy grin again "I told you once that I think you're one of the pretties ponies I have ever seen, and now you have a dress to match that beauty." _

_Alys was at a loss for words, so instead she walked her way over, her dress flowing behind her perfectly, and gave Rarity a meaningful, sincere hug._

_"Thank you so much." She whispered just before breaking the hug_

_Rarity just smiled back._

_After a couple more minutes of admiring the dress in the mirror, Rarity interrupted "Well you want to go to a ball now that you have the perfect gown for the occasion?" _

_Alys looked away from the mirror and turned to Rarity, "I would love to!" she chimed with a beautiful smile._

_After the next hour of Rarity doing their hair and make-up, she walked over to her closet and pulled out the shoes that Twilight bought on her 15__th__ birthday and brought them over to Alys. When she first saw the shoes it made her heart hurt, but then she realized that over the last 3 years, she grew into a beautiful young pony. She didn't need her cutie mark to be herself._

_She grabbed the shoes from the box with magic and set them on the floor. She slowly slid her left hove into the heel and admired how well it matched the dress. She quickly slid her other hove into the remaining shoe and walked over to the mirror in Rarity's room._

_The moment her Silver eyes connected with the reflection she was in awe. Her hair was in a tight ponytail with her bangs pushed up into a bump, with one strand of her hair hanging loose to frame one side of her face nicely._

_Her eyes had a dark forest eye shadow that contrasted with her hair and the dress beautifully, and Rarity used fake eyelashes to frame her eyes and make the metallic color pop perfectly._

_She was wearing like pink lip gloss and some blush to finish it off._

_Overall Alys was stunned to see herself like this, she looked like a totally different pony, but she liked it, she liked it a lot! _

_She turned around to see Rarity dressed up in a gorgeous dark purple dress that matched the color of her mane, with makeup that did the same._

_The two ponies smiled at each other and giggled lightly. Then they were on their way to the ball held at the castle. They called for a coach to bring them up there. _

_As they were nearing the castle, Alys could hear the music at the ball from the carriage. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she grew nervous and excited. She had never been at a ball before, and never had she been anywhere public dressed as she was, but she knew, she felt, that she would fit in and stand out all at the same time._

_**Well I sure did have fun writing this chapter! ^.^ I hope you guys liked it to! (and you to michelle!) Surprised I wrote 2 chapters today lol, and I will probably write another one later. But just be waiting for something exciting to happen in the next chapter! So be looking out for it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know that my last chapter was entirely italicized except for the very beginning, and I did try to fix it, put to put it plainly, I don't know how without taking the chapter down from the site, I tried in the document manager (think you call it that but I'm not sure, and too lazy to look right now ^.^) I am still REALLY new to the site and I'm still figuring out how things work on here ^.^ In all honesty I had to google how to actually upload my story to the site lol ^.^ I got the chapter, just couldn't figure out how to publish the dang thing….but alas I think I be rambling….so I shall let you read now! ^.^**

Chapter 4:

The carriage rode slowly up the hill to the castle, Alys' heartbeat doubling with every wheel turn. She turned to Rarity,

"You sure this is a good idea…I don't know, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." She wined with her voice quiet

"Well darling, I don't know how accurate your sense are…If you're anything like Pinky I would suggest we turn around now and never look back!" She giggled a little bit, "But I think we're going to be fine, I go to balls all the time and it's always great! Don't worry you'll be ok." She gave a cute grin to help reassure Alys.

Alys looked down a little, wondering if she was just being a worry wart, or if she really did sense something was going to happen tonight that would catch her off guard.

"I guess your right" She gave a big grin to wash away her worries and started to focus on how much fun she was going to have

Soon after the coach pulled the carriage up to the door of the castle and the two ponies got out. Rarity got out and peaked inside to see who was there. As Rarity was poking around the window Alys got out and walked carefully down the steps of the carriage, worried that she would fall and make a fool of herself, or more importantly, rune the dress Rarity made her.

The moment she surfaced from the carriage some other ponies off to the side noticed her and gasped loudly. Alys quickly shot a glance at them, then just as quickly to her back to see if her lack of cutie mark was showing. It wasn't. She then shot a confused look at Rarity and saw the same expression on her face as the other ponies.

She looked up to the window that her friend was just recently spying through and saw her reflection as she walked out of the carriage. She saw a beautiful white, tall, young unicorn surfacing from a gorgeous coach, gracefully walking down the steps, her legs crossing over the one before it as she walked. She looked beautiful, but she didn't see herself in the mirror, she saw a whole new pony, and she didn't know how she felt about this new pony.

She blinked a couple times and left her thoughts. She walked down to Rarity and stood next to her with a questioned look.

"Hey, um, you wanna go inside now?" Giving the violate pony a puzzled look

"wha…oh why yes, darling" Giving her young friend a small smile

With that the two ponies were off. As they passed the other ponies outside they just watched as the couple went by, stunned.

"I hope we don't get looks like that inside" Alys whispered

"Well I guess we'll see, wont we?"

As the two ponies entered the building a couple stopped and turned to stare, but for the most part it was quiet.

Letting out the breath she was holding "Oh thank god, no big scene in here!"

She turned to look at Rarity and she just gave her a shrug.

The two ponies walked into the main part of the ball and Rarity was quickly swept up in all the fancy mingling. Alys just watched her pounce around like Pinky at a party. Alys let out a small giggle, happy that her friend was having so much fun. As she turned to go get a drink, but she bumped into, and almost knocked over a young pony like herself. He was tall and handsome, He had a dark raven mane, but his body was a light cream color. He had dark emerald eyes that matched her dress to a T.

"Good evening" His voice was deeper, but pleasant to listen to.

She stared at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow with a confused look; the feature gave him a boyish charm that was almost irresistible.

"Good evening" She barely squeaked out

The pitch of her voice was like a dead giveaway for him, and just as soon he realized what was going through her head. He shot her a flirty grin next just so see her reaction.

As soon as the image her eyes were seeing registered in her head her knees grew wobbly and her eyes widened, as if opening them more would let in more handsome.

He gave a sincere smile at this and found her innocence to be endearing and cute.

She finally found it in herself to gather her composer and stand up straight again. The two ponies talking just as Rarity noticed that she left Alys behind. She shot a couple worried glances around the ballroom and found her. She noticed the tall male unicorn with her and let out a sly grin before returning to her conversation.

After a couple hours Alys' heart felt like it was going to explode if she had the opportunity to look at this angle for another minute, back at school she never met any guys unless they were making fun of her, so she didn't know what it was like to talk and flirt with another pony, she was loving her dress that hit her cutie mark more and more as the minutes ticked away.

"So Alys, I never did ask, did you come with anyone?" He lifted his eyebrow a bit, a feature he used often when he asked a question. But Alys still had a hard time keeping her heartbeat steady whenever he made any face expression, even if he didn't realized he was making it.

She just stared at his face one more moment as his eyebrow dropped, "Oh, yes, I came with my friend Rarity."

"I see, is she still here?" and with the question came the eyebrow, and just as fast Alys almost fell over as her heart wanted to explode.

'_I really need to get myself under control!_' She thought as she looked around the ballroom

"Ah! There she is! The white pony in the violate dress!" she almost shouted as she pointed a hove in her direction.

He looked at Alys for a second and gave a small grin at her excitement before he looked over to find her friend.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" He exclaimed, peaking an eye over to see Alys' reaction

"I know! She's wonderful and amazing! I'm so lucky to have her as a friend." A small smile pierced her lips as she thought about everything her close friend had done for her.

Seeing how much she cared for her friend made his heart skip a beat, he was growing too really like this pony.

"I can only think of one other pony here that excels her beauty." He stated with a sly, flirty grin

She looked over to him with a confused look, he just loved how naive and genuine she was. He leaned over and placed a small peck on her cheek. He looked up into her eyes to see them wider than he had ever seen them before.

She was surprised and confused. She thought her heart might just expolde out of her chest at any moment. Her knees were wobbly, face flushed, and head woozy.

She looked up to him and just saw the cutest smile on his face.

"So…do you see anypony that peaks your interest?" He teased

She gave him a blank stare "Do you need to ask?" She whispered

He smiled an adorable and sexy smile all at the same time and leaned in again, but this time he didn't aim for her cheek.

Her heart began to pound so loud that she was worried he would hear it.

She squeezed her eyes shut just as he was close enough for her to feel his breath escape his nose.

Just as he was so close that she could almost feel his lips on hers, the front door to the ballroom slammed open and the noise made Alys jump a foot and look in the direction of the noise.

When she swung her head over she saw a Midnight black Pegasus enter the room. He was tall and thin and had a strange pattern, as if glowing teal bubbles were floating by him. He had a mid-length, choppy Pearl white and dark teal mane, and a tale to match. His eyes were a deep, royal hue of gold that glimmered in the harsh light of the ballroom. As she was looking over the mysterious pony, her breath caught in her throat when she noticed that he also was missing his cutie mark.

The black mystery looked over the floor but stopped abruptly when his golden eyes caught her silver ones, and quickly started walking over to her.

**Well I found that to be fun ^.^ hope you guys liked it! Sorry I waited so long to start writing (it's past ten where I live ^/^) Sorry if you guys don't like very much fluff but….I find it to be the cutest thing in the f-ing world and I just can't help myself! And I love making the same face expressions as a write them ^3^…god I'm a dork! HAHA well R&R If you wish! AwesomeSause is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He turned and faced Alys with a glare in his eye. Alys' ears pressed tightly against her neck as the night pony made his way over to her. Alys was on the other side of the ball room and the mysterious shadow took his time walking over to her.

She began to get nervous and crouched down slightly.

"Hey, do you know him?" Her handsome pony asked as he stood next to her, very confused

She just shook her head.

He looked at her, then up to the mystery pony, then back at her. He didn't like how scared she looked.

The cream colored pony stepped in front of Alys and started to approach the Pegasus with a stern look on his face. He wasn't going to just stand by and watch this pony intimidate Alys.

"Hey! Why are you here!" He questioned, now glaring at the new guest

The pony broke eye contact with Alys just as he was getting close to his interceptor. He glared at him and hopped up a story, using his wings to help him. The midnight pony easily bounced over the Unicorn and continued to walk over to Alys with a dark grin on his face.

As the pony was easily 5 feet away from her, Alys crouched even lower until her belly hit the floor. She ducked her head down, just frozen, as the pony approached her.

Alys wanted to run, but she didn't know where she would run that he couldn't reach. She couldn't find it in herself to move an inch with his piercing glare on her, watching every move, every muscle that she flinched.

He was about a foot away from her and Rarity hopped into the scene. Once again the pony just hopped over her, but this time he didn't land. He hovered over Alys for a brief moment and caught the collar of her dress in his teeth.

With one swift movement he dove up to the ceiling and slid out the front door with Alys' small frame in his grip.

Alys froze when she realized she was in the air, really high up in the air. It crossed her mind to use her magic to stop his wings, but after considering the outcome she decided against it.

After about 2 minutes they were maybe two miles from the castle. He slowly flew down and let Alys get her hooves under her and catch her balance. The moment his teeth detached from her dress she bolted away deep into the woods.

He let out a light chuckle as he watched her run away and flew after her. She didn't make it more than 20 seconds before he landed in front of her. She almost toppled over as she tried to stop and turn around all at the same time before she ran into him.

She started running in the other direction, but it only proved to have the same outcome.

After changing directions a couple of times she gave up on that idea and saw a tree with a hole in the trunk. She skidded to a stop inside the tree and used her magic to barricade herself inside with rocks.

She turned around inside the tree and perked her ears up as high as they would go to listen and see if she could hear where he was at.

After about an hour, and still not hearing a single sound outside of normal wildlife, she decided to leave the tree and see if she could find her way back.

She used her magic again to displace the rocks around her. Just as she was about to step out of the tree when the dark pony landed in front of her, trapping her inside the tree.

She pressed her back up against the tree as he stepped in close to her. Her heart began to pound louder than before due to the close contact.

She looked up into his eyes to see him just staring back, with no expression whatsoever.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever to Alys and she began to wonder why he didn't do anything but stand there and stare at her, studying her even.

"What do you want with me?" She tried to sound confident, but instead she just whispered the words.

She cursed her voice in her head for betraying her.

His eyes seemed to pop out of his thoughts and back into the real world, looking at her the moment she spoke.

His eyes narrowed and he showed another dark grin.

Alys began to wonder if she should have just stayed quiet.

The raven pony took another step towards Alys. He was now almost on top of her. He leaned his mouth in close to her ear,

"See you soon." He whispered in a dark voice, the sound sent shivers down her spine and before she could react he had hopped back and was gone into the sky.

She sat there a moment inside the tree letting everything soak into her head before she realized that she should get the hell out of there before he came back.

She surfaced the tree and looked around. She almost regretted running around like a crazy idiot, because now she didn't know which direction was the castle…or home for that matter.

She took a guess and started going left from her tree hoping, praying, that it was the right direction.

She made up her mind that she would walk in this direction for just one hour and if she didn't find anything she would turn around.

Two hours later she still was in the woods. She began to panic that she would be lost forever, that she might die out here.

"What I wouldn't give for a pair of wings right now." She whispered as her eyes began to tear up from fright.

"You called?" She jumped around at the sound to see the dark pony behind her again. Her eyes widened as she instantly regretted saying that aloud.

She froze again, guessing that it would be futile to try and run again from him. He walked up to her but sat down quietly maybe two feet in front of her.

The gestured confused her and she didn't know how to react.

"Would you like some help, I know exactly where we are. I could have you back at the castle in 2 minutes…If I flew fast." He let out a smirk as he finished his sentence, narrowing his eyes.

At that moment she didn't know why, but she saw a completely sexy pony sitting in front of her. She was confused why, of all moments, she thought of that now, but it crossed her mind. Once the thought entered her head she couldn't get it out.

She stared at the dark pony to the point where he began to get confused.

"What?" He questioned, rising a black eyebrow to match the question

As she saw his face change, she thought of her cream pony back at the castle. She wondered if he was worried about her. After that though, she imminently thought of Rarity.

"Take me back." She stated bluntly

He gave her a questioned look but complied. He stood up and walked over to her. As he approached her she began to get nervous again. But he paid no attention and grabbed her collar once again and jetted off in the other direction.

As they flew back she saw the tree that she hid in, and from the sky she could faintly see the castle. It hit her that she was walking in the wrong direction, that she was going deeper into the woods.

He stopped flying half a mile before the exit of the forest and landed there.

When they touched down on the ground he landed in front of her, being the only thing standing between her and Rarity.

He looked up and gave a sexy smile once again. This time it had no effect on her whatsoever, she was too focused on getting back to Rarity to show her that she's alright.

Seeing the lack of emotion in her eyes, he looked down and stepped to the side. Alys took that as an ok for her to go. She started walking towards the castle but as soon as she was about to pass him he stepped back in her way, only this time they were so close Alys could feel him breathing .

He looked down to her, "Just so you know, me saving you wasn't what I meant when I said 'see you soon'."

She looked up with little emotion, just wanting to get back to Rarity when he leaned in an inch to kiss her on her lips.

The kiss was short and before she had time to register what had happen, he was gone.

She blinked a couple times and fought off looking back in the direction he had flown off to. She looked down to the ground and started walking back to the castle.

**WAAAAAA! I don't know anymore! ^.^ I'm having way to much fun writing this! And once again sorry for taking so long to post this…I always wait until late at night to start writing T_T well over the weekend I want to start writing more chapters than just one a day so that I can get ahead and still post if I don't feel like writing for a day. Lol, but we'll see about that! ^3^ (I's be a procrastinator! BIG time!)**

**p.s.: OMG I have had people from 8 different countries read my story! 8! MY STORY! OMG that is awesome! I have a hard time fathoming that people around the world are reading it! It's an amazing feeling! Hungary, Norway, South Africa! Poland, Australia! That's amazing! OH MY GOD! I doubt you guys think it's so cool, but I think its fricking awesome! Oh man what I wouldn't give to know what you guys think about it! *takes deep breath* "Need to calm down!" But wow, you guys mean a lot to me! I was just shocked that people read my story, but people from all over the world! AHHH the internet is a god! *looks at computer with sparking eyes* **

**But yes…if I don't stop now, I won't stop ever! So yes, thank you all for reading my work and R&R if you wish to! See you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well not too much to say this time around ^.^, I just be nomming on my peanut-butter and apples and write ma story for you guys ^.^ It be good! *OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM***

Chapter 6:

Alys hopped over a fallen tree to find that she had immerged from the forest. She looked up to the castle that was a good five more blocks for her to walk. She sighed, but thought about Rarity and continued walking up the path.

After about two blocks Rarity noticed her and galloped her way down to the tired pony.

"Alys…ALYS!" The worn out pony looked up from the ground just in time to be knocked over and brutally hugged by the older pony.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you! What happen?" The purple pony questioned

Alys just looked up dazed to see her cream pony rushing down the hill to meet the two on the ground.

"Alys…Alys…ALYS!" She looked back to her panicked friend and gave her a small, genuine smile to keep her at bay for the mean time.

Rarity stood up and helped Alys up just as the other pony joined their presence. The moment Alys was on all four feet she was almost pushed back down again as the tall pony gave her a strong, comforting embrace.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "Are you ok?" He gave her a concerned look.

She nodded her head. She decided that it was time to let the ponies know what happened.

Alys took a step back and sat down; the two ponies just watched her. She replayed the whole night to her friends, but decided to leave the kiss out for the sake of her cream pony.

"So he took you into the woods to tell you that he's coming back to see you?" Rarity questioned

Alys just shrugged. She didn't know why the black pony took her, or what he was going to do next. She did know that she wanted to go home and rest before she would have to face him again.

She told the others she wanted to go home, so her handsome pony ran back to the castle to get a coach to bring her home.

When she opened the door, Twilight looked up from one of her books to greet them.

"How was your nigh…..What happen to you!" She stood up shocked and started walking over from her desk.

Alys ignored her, knowing Rarity would tell her the story, and headed up to her room to get undressed and go to sleep.

When Alys woke up, she peeled her covers off of her and headed for the bathroom. She decided to take a hot shower and go over what had happen the previous night.

"_What does he want with me….maybe it has something to do with the fact that neither of us have a cutie mark…I wonder when he will find me again?"_

She laid down on the floor of the tub, just letting the hot water run on her back.

"_Why did he kiss me…"_

She sighed and closed her eyes as she placed her head on the floor of the tub between her front hooves, hoping to relax a little before the questioning started up again.

After a half hour passed by, and the water started to get cold, she stood up and turned off the shower. When she pulled the shower curtain back to exit the tub, she froze as she saw writing in her fogged up mirror.

_Hayden_

She rushed out of the bathroom, sliding due to her wet hooves, and pulled into a stop when she reentered her room. Her window was wide open.

She panicked as stood in the middle of her room, dripping wet.

"_Was he in my room!"_ Her eyes widened as she thought about what was going on. Her heart started to race and she started panicking. She looked around her room to make sure she was alone. She began to feel a growing pressure all around her, it made her nervous, even scared.

"_I'm afraid of him, just like I was with all the boys from school." _ At that moment she questioned her accusation. Was he like the boys from school? He didn't hurt her. He didn't criticize her. He didn't call her profane names. Why was she afraid of him? Would he hurt her in the future?

She looked down to the growing puddle on the hard wood floor. She looked into her reflection and didn't see the pony she saw last night. She saw a soaking wet pony; this pony looked back at her with a worried expression, and tired looking eyes. The pony had an ill look to her face. This pony disturbed her, and she had to do something about it.

For the next week Alys just sat on her bed in her room watching t.v. most of the time. She would go downstairs for meals with Twilight, but the two never had anything really to say. She knew Twilight was worried about her, but that she didn't know what to do to fix it. Alys didn't want Twilight to fix anything; she wanted to do it herself. After the third day Twilight started going back to work, Alys knew she didn't want to, that she just wanted to stay home and cuddle with Alys and make everything all better. But she had to go back; she needed to give the young pony space to think.

Alys never told Twilight about the name in the mirror. She didn't know why, but she felt like she shouldn't tell anyone about it.

On the seventh night Twilight called to tell Alys that she had to stay at the castle for the night because of work. When she heard this she felt something light up inside her. Tonight was the moment she was going to do something about that ill-faced pony she saw one week ago.

After she hung up the phone she walked out onto the deck and looked up to the moon. The fresh air felt nice to her. It was the first time she went outside for what seemed like forever.

She watched the moon slowly creep by, waiting. She didn't know what for, but she knew something was going to happen tonight.

After a couple hours the young pony had moved to lie down on her back with her head up against the door. She was still looking at the moon, but not really watching it anymore, she was thinking about her past, trying to think of a reason the night pony was interested in her.

She started to doze off when she heard a light thump on the wood next to her. Her eyes popped open and she tossed her head to the side.

When she looked over she saw the mysterious pony standing next to her, watching the moon intently, almost as if it was something he had never seen before.

"Was it you who wrote the name on my mirror?" She kept a steady eye on him, watching his every move.

"Do you think it was me?" He asked, never looking away from the moon.

"Is that your name?"

"Do you think it is?" He shot back

She looked down for a second, then back to him. "I do." She said bluntly

He broke his gaze with the moon and looked over to her. "Then you're a good guesser." He gave her a sexy grin.

She just stared back at him plainly. "Why did you take me from the ball?"

"To make sure you were the right pony."

She shot him a questioned look before he broke eye contact. Alys saw him crouch down slightly to get ready to take off.

The moment He was off the deck and start to dash away, she used her magic to stop his wings.

He didn't get more than 3 feet from the house before he landed hard on the ground. She got up from lying down and jumped off herself, landing close to him.

He grunted as he dragged himself off the ground. He pulled his head up and glared at her.

She just looked back emotionless.

His glare faded and he let out a low chuckle.

"Can't say I was expecting that one." He said

"What do you mean, I'm the right pony?"

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand." He looked at her coldly. "You're not ready to know."

"Know what?"

"I'll tell you when you're ready." He said flatly.

She looked down to think.

"Does it have to do with our lack of cutie marks?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, but that's hardly it."

"How many more are like us?"

"You can't put us in a group until you know what we are. And that's something you're not ready to know." He let out a light glare, as if she offended him.

She stood there, thinking. After a couple minutes she let out a sigh.

"Satisfied?" He questioned with a sly grin, raising an eyebrow to add effect.

With that look, she remembered that he was drop dead sexy and forgot what she was going to say. She looked away blushing slightly.

His eyes widened as he realized what happened and a wide smile grew across his face.

She looked up to see his face in an even hotter expression. She looked away quickly as her face grew redder.

At this he almost wanted to laugh. She was thinking about such trivial things during such a serious moment. But then his smile faded as he thought about what her past was probably like without a cutie mark. That she probably didn't have any experience socializing with boys sense they probably just picked on her.

He started to think back on his past before he brought himself back to the real world.

He looked back down at her to see she was still embarrassed of her actions.

He noticed that her magic hold on his wings long sense faded and he could move them freely again.

He took a couple steps toward her. The sudden movement caused her to jump and look up. Just as she swung her head up, he leaned in and gently gave her another kiss.

This one being just short as the first. He jumped up and was gone before she snapped out of her daze to use her magic again and force another crash landing.

She looked blankly up into the sky, blinking a couple times. She wanted to smile, but she didn't know if she should. If it was wrong to feel almost comfortable around him.

**WAAAA I love him so much! ^.^ He acts like all cool and bad ass, but he's not! Hehehehehehe, oh this is going to be fun to write! And OMG! I had the strongest urge to write "You broke my smolder" you know, from Tangled, after he fell HAHAHA that would have been great! But alas I didn't and I is sad T_T lol just kidding, I'm having way to much fun to be sad! Can't wait for the weekend to write a bunch! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone…sorry about the last chapter being so crappy T_T Like I've said before, I'm really new at story writing. The most I've done up until here was just like school essays, every story I've ever thought of just stayed in my head until I forgot it T_T. My biggest problem is that I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to get there very well…though I do like how Hayden's personality has turned out. / lol. But just bare with me if you can T_T and I will do some research to try and improve my writing! HWITING! (lol not sure if I spelt that right ^.^')**

Chapter 7:

She finally let herself smile as she walked back into the house.

"_I wonder why he keeps doing that…" _ She questioned as she let out a little squeal.

She started wondering around the house, just thinking. "_I bet I can get him to come back tomorrow." _ She thought; then deemed it futile. Twilight would be home tomorrow night, and she doubted that she would see him during the day.

She found her way back into her room; she looked around a bit and noticed a paper on her table that she didn't recognize. She walked over to it and picked it up 'Calien,' her eyes widened as she thought about the cream pony at the ball. She flipped the paper over to find a number on the back.

"_Oh shit…I totally forgot about him!" _she smacked herself mentally. "_But would he even want to see me again if he knew I didn't have a cutie mark?"_ She thought about it for a moment; then walked over to her phone. Flipping over the piece of paper, she dialed the number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice whispered, obviously just woken up.

"Hello, is this Calien?" She recognized his voice, even if he was tired, but though it would be inappropriate if she didn't ask.

He just paused a moment. "Alys?" She could almost see the cute questioned look on his face

She smiled a bit and confirmed that it was her.

" Wow! I didn't think I would be hearing back from you" She could hear the excitement in his voice. "But do you always call people so late at night?"

She looked over to her clock and gasped when she saw the time. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry! I was…" She thought back on her night, and decided not to tell him, "busy, and I lost track of time, and I just found your number. I'm so sorry! I can call back tomorrow if you want?"

She heard him sit up on his bed. "No it's fine" He let out a small chuckle. "I'm up now, and I went to bed early last night."

"You sure?" She questioned

He laughed a little again. "If I didn't want to talk, then I wouldn't have picked up the phone, silly"

She could almost see the smile on his face.

"True" She smiled back into the phone.

"So, did that dark pony ever come back?" He sounded worried.

She sat there thinking a moment. "_Should I tell him…I mean sure, I kinda like him. But should I trust him very much, I still don't really know him to well."_

"Luckily no. The last time I saw him was last week." She lied.

"Oh that's good! I hope he leaves you alone, I don't want him to hurt you." She could hear that his concern was sincere.

She hopped that her lie wouldn't cause problems down the road for them, if he even wanted to still be friends after he found out about her cutie mark…or lack thereof.

"Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." She looked down to the floor, blushing slightly.

"Hey, um. Tomorrow…Do you want to meet up somewhere?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous.

She wanted to smile and say yes as fast as she could, but she was still worrying about her flank. After a minute of thought she decided to go for it. If he wasn't going to accept her then she would just have to face the facts.

"Sure! Why don't we meet at Sugar Cube Corner, and have some coffee and cake?" She said, she tried to sound excited, but she was still worried.

"Sounds like a date!" She blushed at his use of the word. "We'll be there at say…11?"

"Sounds good, see you there!"

"Ok! Oh and Alys…" His voice getting slightly lower in volume

"Yes?" She felt like blushing, but she didn't know why.

"Good night." He whispered. His voice sounded so sexy, she felt like having a heart attack right then and there.

"Good night." She squeaked out.

With that she hung up the phone and plopped face first into her bed.

She rolled over and let out a pleased sigh.

"So, sounds like you have a date." Her eyes widened and she threw her head over to see who was there.

Hayden was standing on the roof with half his body in her window. He had one hove crossed over the other, trying to look smug and badass.

She jumped at the sight of him there. She was confused as to how she should act. She wanted to feel comfortable around him, but he would always pop up like a creep.

In the end she just didn't move, "Hello…?" She questioned how long he had been there…and why he was there in the first place.

She felt weird around him. She'd only seen him twice, and the first time he kidnapped her. But she felt strange around him, like even if he popped up out of nowhere and acted all crazy, someone she would have never trusted in the past, he was just different. He was strange and mysterious, also kind of creepy, but that's just the way he is, and she knew he would never hurt her.

He gave her a 'bad boy' grin and stepped all the way into her room. He walked around a bit, and sat down on her love seat. He picked up Calien's number and looked it over.

"Calien huh?" He gave her a grin, "Sounds sexy." His grin widened when he saw the blush on her face.

"Why are you in my room?" She forced her blush to fade, and she whipped out her serious face.

He got up, walking over to the bed with a dark, sexy face on him. She started to get nervous, but then he just hopped up high in the air and sprawled himself all over her bed, knocking her off in the process.

He leaned over the side and looked at her. "What, you don't love me anymore" He pouted, "You do know that it's cold outside, you should pity me." He stuck out his bottom lip for effect. "Ever sense this Calien came into the picture you haven't been paying any attention to me" He wined some more.

"It's been an hour sense the last time you were here." She had a said bluntly, but stayed cautious.

He rolled over on the bed and got off it.

His playful face vanished and he started walking towards her.

"Wha…what!" She started backing up.

He took two large steps and was right in front of her. She tried to back up more, but she hit the wall.

He looked her in the eyes with an emotion Alys didn't recognize. She blinked a couple of times and started to panic.

He slowly pulled himself closer to her until they were almost touching. He then quickly leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before he hopped up and was out of her room.

She watched her curtains settle down from the sudden motion.

She cautiously eyeballed her window before walking over to it and locking it.

She sat on her bed and watched her window for the next half hour.

Finally deciding that he wasn't coming back she walked over and turned her light out, causing darkness to engulf her room.

She walked back and laid down. She sat there for a second thinking.

"What the hell just happened?" she questioned, totally confused by his actions.

She decided to give up on figuring him out and turned over on her side. She looked at the moon just before she closed her eyes, seeing a dark blob pass by it quickly.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized what it was. She looked back over to find nothing in her range of sight. She sighed as she settled back down into her covers.

She opened her eyes once more and peaked over at the moon again. She watched it for a brief moment and let out a small smile.

"Good night."

**Well I do think this chapter was quite a bit better than the last! ^.^ But yeah, I'm tired, I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry that I took forever getting this chapter up today. But I started at like 9:30 and just sat there…for like 20 minutes, just thinking…lol. But yeah, Um I'm just going to say that don't expect the new chapter before 10, because it probably won't be up before then T_T sorry, but I'm a procrastinator to the extreme! I'm still just proud of myself for continuing to write a chapter a day, I think this is the most I've ever stayed on track with anything in my life! But I continue to digress. Um so yeah! R&R if you want to, though I would probably have a spaz attack all over the first person to comment on my story…lol I did with the first person to follow it! ^.^ but spazing is so fun! ^3^ Well see you guys tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about missing two days T_T but I was busy over the weekend, and I didn't even get any homework done if that helps…I was punished with poor grades T_T lol anyway I won't ramble any longer and I'll let you guys read! ^.^**

Chapter 8:

Alys woke up the next morning feeling great, much better than she had for the last couple days.

She walked downstairs to find Twilight making breakfast.

"Good morning!" Alys chimed as she walked in the room

Twilight flipped around and gave her a confused look. "Good….morning?"

"What are we having today?" She asked with a smile

Twilight looked her over; deciding to let it go. "I thought pancakes sounded good."

"Oh, your right! That sounds perfect for today!" She stated as she walked over to the table to sit down

Twilight turned back to her cooking "So, you're feeling better I take it?"

"Yeah! I feel great!" She let out a big grin even though Twilight's back was turned to her

"Oh and I'm meeting up with Calien later today for coffee"

"Oh yeah? Who's Calien?" Her ears perking up with curiosity

"He's a guy I met at the ball, turns out I had his number all week, but I never noticed" She let out a light giggle

Her eyes widened, "Wow! Alys! I'm so happy for you, I hope everything goes well!" She had a big smile as she walked over with the two plates

"Yeah, I hope so too. I just hope that he doesn't mind that I don't have a cutie mark." She looked down to her food, her grin fading

"I doubt he will even notice. You're beautiful inside and out!" She caressed the side of her face with her hove. "Now eat up! You have a big day in front of you." The older pony gesturing at her breakfast

Alys let out a small smile, and started eating.

Soon the two were done and Alys headed up to her bedroom to get ready. She walked in the door and into her bathroom, taking off her bracelets and got in the shower.

She got some soap out of the bottle and started rubbing it into her mane.

After a minute she positioned herself under the water to begin washing it out, when she heard a voice in the room with her.

"Getting ready for your date?"

She shot her head up to see Hayden resting his head on the shower rod, using his wings to hover there. She jumped back a foot, causing herself to slip and fall.

His eyes widened and he burst out laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He snorted between fits of laughter

She caught her balance and walked over to wash the soap off her face. "Why are you in my bathroom?" She blandly said as the water rushed past her mouth, making her voice sound weird.

"Well you didn't close the door, let alone lock it." He giggled, still trying to recover

She sighed, "Why are you in my bathroom?" repeating herself

She heard him get off the floor and walk towards the shower.

She jumped when she saw his head surface the curtain, and he walked in himself. She took a couple steps back as he walked under the water.

Her eyes widened as the water ran over his body, his mane sunk down towards his face, and his coat began to shimmer.

"Just tell me if you wish for me to leave." His voice low and sexy. He gave her one of his famous bad boy grins as he slowly inched closer to her

Her voice caught in her throat and she stood there, frozen by the gorgeous pony in front of her.

"Well I'll take that as a no." He grinned, raising an eyebrow

She wanted to just fall over and die right then.

He saw her start to blush. He inched forward more and looked her straight in the eyes.

Alys saw that mysterious emotion in his eyes again; she broke the contact and looked down.

He smiled at this and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up to see him walking out of the shower. As she pulled the shower curtain away she saw a blur rush out of the bathroom.

She looked in his direction with a confused look and continued with her shower.

"Hey Alys! I see you made it!" Calien walked into the small shop and sat down across from her.

She gave him a shy smile, still worried about her cutie mark.

"Hello! I hope you like lemon cake, I ordered two slices." She looked over to him for approval

"That's great!" He gave her a broad smile "I love lemon cake!"

She let out a sigh of relief.

The two greeted each other for a minute until the cake arrived.

"Thank you." Alys said to the waiter, he nodded

"Could I get a black coffee?" He asked just before the waiter walked away.

He gave another nod with a smile, "Coming right up!"

"He seemed nice," Alys noted as she turned back to Calien.

"Alys, are you sure you haven't seen that pony again sense the ball?" He wore a stern look

Alys looked at him, taken back a little by the sudden question. "Yes, I'm sure." She lied.

She hated lying to him, but she didn't know if she could trust him or not yet.

He looked at her for another second before taking a bite of his cake.

"Well um….How was your day? I hope you were able to sleep well, you know, with me waking you up and everything." She looked down, feeling guilty.

His ears perked up. "No, it's fine! We didn't talk that long really, and I was able to get back to sleep just fine!"

She felt a little relived to hear this.

The two sat and chatted for a good hour before they pushed off and decided to go see a movie together.

"So what kind of films do you like to watch?" Alys asked

He looked over to her, something caught his eye and he looked back even further to see behind him. As he swung his head back he noticed that Alys didn't have a cutie mark.

He gave a questioned look, "How old are you?"

"Um…18" she said, confused by the question

He looked at her for a second. "Why don't you have your cutie mark?"

Her heart sank when she realized the motivation of his question.

She looked down to the ground, "I don't know. I just never got it." She whispered

He looked back at her flank, then back at her.

'_I wonder if she…_" He thought for a second, then shook the thought away and took a side step closer to her

"That's ok!" He flashed a wide smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I think you look beautiful without it."

She blushed and looked back down at the ground, letting out a small smile from his complement.

The two ponies walked into the theater together and went to go get there tickets.

'_I'm so happy he doesn't mind that I don't have a mark!' _She squealed to herself.

He looked over to her, confused by the noise. She just gave him a small smile in return.

He glanced down then back up at her, revealing a similar grin. He edged closer to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek before entering the theater.

She froze for a moment and watched him enter; letting another smile escape her lips before following him in.

**Well that took way to long . I've been writing this chapter (with many interruptions) for like the last 3 hours T_T, but it's done now! YAY, expect another chapter tomorrow! See you all soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The two young ponies were on their way to the tree home after the movie. Alys walked close to her date and listened to him intently as he spoke. She didn't know how she was able to meet such an amazing pony, but she didn't care, she couldn't be happier.

They soon came up to the house and ascended the stairs to the door. Alys turned to say goodnight.

"Thank you for the night. I don't think I've had that much for before ever!" She looked up to him with a shy, but happy face

"I should be the one saying thank you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." She blushed at his complement

She looked back up to him, finding him just staring at her, looking her over. The gaze made her slightly uncomfortable, reminding her of her past.

"You're so beautiful, I hope you know that."

She blushed again, "Thank you, but you know, you're not so bad looking yourself." She let out a little smirk

He grinned at this; and began slowly start to leaning in close to her.

She watched his eyes close lightly; then did the same.

After a short moment she felt his lips press lightly against hers. After another short moment she felt him began to pull away but she subconsciously took a step forward to continue the kiss.

She felt him smile lightly into her lips.

He broke the kiss briefly, then pushed back in for a small peck, then pulled away fully.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He just smiled back.

"Good night Alys." He stepped forward and gave her a small hug

"Good night." She whispered, and he turned and walked away

She watched him walk down the street until he turned a corner and she lost sight of him. She pressed her back against the door and let out a loud sigh.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled widely to herself. She sat there for a moment; then walked in the door.

When she entered the house she found Twilight abnormally close to the window.

Alys looked her over and noticed the creepy, large smile she wore.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Twilight started squealing, hopping towards her.

She made it back two steps before the purple pony got her. She forced Alys to hop with her with her tight embrace.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed, "I so saw that! Don't you think about denying it!" She hopped around a bit more before she let Alys go.

Alys looked at her with a wide smile, "Well you saw it, so I don't have to explain it."

"I also saw how you kept that going! Your first kiss and you're already so experienced! They grow up so fast don't they?"

Alys just gave an awkward smile, thinking about the multiple kisses Hayden gave her, and started up the stairs.

"I'll let you go for now, but I do want to hear the whole story later!" Twilight shouted up the steps

Alys shook her head and smiled as she surfaced the second floor and approached her room. She opened the door and turned on the lights. Her eyes glanced around the room, half-way expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

She entered and closed her door. She walked across the room to her dresser; she took off her bracelets and grabbed her brush.

She looked at herself, daydreaming, as she bushed out the small knots from her mane.

"He's so amazing; I can't believe I got to meet such an awesome pony. And he's so hot! Wow! And he kissed me!" She squealed, "I have to be the luckiest girl in the world!" She pressed her brush against her chest, and continued to daydream.

After a minute she let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Hayden sitting behind her in the mirror.

She turned and looked at him.

He was looking in her direction, but not at her. He was looking beyond her, at nothing, just thinking, looking into his thoughts.

She watched him for a second. He held no expression whatsoever, his eyes just staring blankly at nothing.

After a moment he came back and turned to look at her.

She gave him a cautious, curious look, furrowing her brows a bit.

She looked him over once more, and turned to the bathroom. She heard him follow her as she grabbed some leave-in conditioner from her shelf.

She wanted to say something, but didn't really know what to say.

She rubbed the cream into her mane and turned to walk out. He was just sitting near the door watching her. She turned to him again, studying his expression.

His face was blank for the most part, but his eyes told a story she recognized all too well. He was hurt.

She looked at him, not sure how to react. Why was he hurting? Did he want her to comfort him?

She started opening her mouth, when his eyes shot over to her. The look in his eyes had left, his expression was now blank. He just looked at her.

She winced under his intense gaze, but walked over to him.

"Do you want to talk?" she whispered

His eyes never broke contact with hers, "Is there anything to say?" His voice held an element she didn't recognize.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" He looked away when sympathy hit her face hard.

He let out a chuckle, though that too held little emotion in it.

She was slightly taken back by the gesture.

He stood up and looked back to her. His eyes returned to the painful gaze.

He started back across the floor towards her window, but stopped just short of it by a few feet.

She started to walk over to him, surprised he didn't just bolt out.

He turned his head a bit where she could see his profile. He grinned a bit, but it faded quickly.

"Alys," He turned his head further to look at her, "I love you."

Turning back around, he hopped out the widow and was lost to the night.

Her eyes widened when she understood the words.

She walked over to the window and scanned the sky for him, but had no luck.

Resting her head on the sill of her window, she looked up to the moon.

Guilt washed over as she understood his pain. "I'm so sorry."

She decided to leave her window open for the night, and crawled into bed.

"_He loves me…he loves me and I hurt him. How am I supposed to react around him? He kidnapped me, he shows up in my room through my window. He's just so…I don't even know. How should I feel about him? I want to trust him, but I don't know if I can. Maybe we just met under bad circumstances."_

She sighed and closed her eyes. _"I don't want to hurt him…I wonder if I will ever see him again. I should be friendlier next time we met, if we met."_

She opened her eyes once more and looked up to the moon.

"Good night, Hayden."

**Sorry I've been putting off my writing for so long, I don't know, I just didn't have the inspiration for a little while, but it's back ^.^ R&R if you want, and I PROMIS to see you guys tomorrow night! Though I am thinking about staying up longer and writing another chapter, I have a great idea right now! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4:

"Hey Alys!" Twilight smiled toward her, "Wanna tell me about your date now?" She tried poking her with her spoon, but she was much too far away

Alys looked up, forgetting that her date even happened the night before. She had spent so much time feeling guilty about Hayden, she forgot about Calien. Her eyes widened when she thought of this.

"_Do I have two guys in my life romantically! Am I cheating on one them!" _Guilt starting washing over her again.

"Maybe later, I have a headache and I don't feel like squealing right now." She lied

Twilight watched her with a concerned look, "Ok…that's fine," she smiled. "Maybe later."

Alys grabbed a protein bar and walked back to her room.

She closed her door and plopped down onto her unmade bed. She looked out her window and saw a couple Pegasus' fly down the street. She sighed and rolled over.

After she finished her protein bar she sat up and looked back out the window. She looked towards the mountains for a moment.

She jumped out of her bed and grabbed a map. Scanning over it, she found what she was looking for. She dropped the map and ran for her saddle bag. She stuffed her sleeping bag, a pillow, and her cell into it and ran down the stairs.

"I thought you had a headache? Why are you running around like that?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go camping for a couple days." She said as she grabbed a bunch of pre-packaged food.

"Um…Where are you going?" Twilight held a concerned look for the young pony

"I'm going to hike up to the Old Castle." She panted from the excitement as she ran from the kitchen, "I want a couple days to myself, so I'm going to go and get some fresh air. Oh, and don't worry, I'm bringing my cell with me!" She yelled as she ran back up the stairs

Twilight just watched her run out of view. A moment later she came bolting down the stairs again with her saddle bag.

"Is that ok?" She stood in front of Twilight, panting?

Twilight just looked dumbfounded. "Um…I don't see why not. You're an adult, just be careful."

"Ok thanks, and I will!" She started for the door.

"Good bye!" she shouted as she opened the door and rushed out

"Good bye!" Twilight said as the door slammed shut

"…What just happened?" Twilight looked at the door confused

Alys was out the door and down the street before her mind caught up with her body.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever decided something that fast." She giggled to herself.

Soon she was almost out of Ponyville and was starting into Whitetail Woods. She pulled out her map and looked it over.

"So go through the woods, and up to Canterlot, then east so I don't have to go through Froggy-Bottom Bog, heard some creep things have happened there.

She looked back to the trail and began to pace herself for the long walk.

By sundown she was a good halfway through the Whitetail Woods. She looked around for a good spot to camp for the night. She decided that she would walk in a ways from the trail so that no one passing through would see her.

She walked maybe two blocks and stopped under a large tree. "This looks good." She smiled to herself as she grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow from her saddle bag. She unrolled it and set it nicely on the ground, close to the tree. She set her stuff down and went to collect some small twigs to start a fire.

After about an hour of scavenging for wood and some rocks, she walked back to her spot and built a small pit with the stones. She took out her lighter from her bag and got the fire going. After a few minutes she deemed the flames were good enough to support themselves for a while and sat down on her sleeping bag and leaned against the tree.

After about 20 minutes the sun had gone down and she thought she should check in with Twilight while she still had a signal.

Pulling out her phone, she took a picture of the fire and sent it to Twilight. After a minute she got a text back.

'So how far are you?' it read.

'About half way through the woods.'

'Oh, not bad. But make sure you get to Canterlot tomorrow. I'll mail some money to my P.O. Box up there; you should stay in a hotel tomorrow.'

She frowned at this, she was camping; she didn't need a hotel room to stay in!

'Ok I will' She figured she would just use the money to buy a second bag and some more food, she would be gone for a least a week, and she didn't grab any healthy food to eat.

'Thank you, and good night. Text me when you get into Canterlot. And I expect a picture of the hotel key by tomorrow night!"

She sighed and thought about a way to get around the hotel as she texted Twilight good night.

After 6 more texts, she turned off her phone and put it back in her bag. She looked through her food pocket and grabbed her marshmallows she brought with her.

"Yum, I'm so smart! Bringing all the yummy food with me." She giggled to herself as she opened the package

She looked around and realized she didn't have a stick to cook them with. She got up and left the campsite to go look for one. After a couple minutes she got back and sat back down on her sleeping bag shivering.

"Damn its cold tonight." She looked up to her fire, "good thing a made myself a campfire." She smiled to herself.

She grabbed her bag of marshmallows, but was surprised to see half the bag already gone.

"This was new, wasn't it?" She thought about it, "Yeah, I just now opened them. Twilight bought them last week, and we haven't had a barbeque sense then." She looked around cautiously, not sure what she would find. She hoped it was just a bunny or fox that found the bag and ate some, then ran away when it heard her walking back.

She looked around some more and noticed a marshmallow lying on the ground some 10 yards away. She didn't want to go look, but she knew that she had to.

Setting the package back in her bag, making sure to roll it up a bit first, she got up and grabbed a stick that was halfway in the fire, using it as a torch.

She walked closer to the marshmallow sitting on the ground, feeling the warmth of the fire dissipate with each step.

She looked up from the snack and scanned the area. After concluding that nothing was there, she turned around to head back.

Dropping the small torch, she fell backwards as she jumped hard at the sight of someone in her campsite. After a short moment and a loud scream, she realized it was Hayden.

She sat there staring at him, trying to get her heartbeat to slow down from the shock. He looked over to her as he chewed on one of the marshmallows.

"These are good" He mumbled as he threw another one in his mouth.

Alys just stared at him, in shock that he actually devised a plan to scare the shit out of her, then act all cute afterwards.

"Why are you here?" She questioned blandly

"What, am I not allowed in this forest too?" He asked sarcastically

She just looked at him.

"I was flying by and I saw the fire, I came to make sure it wasn't a wildfire." He explained

"And the prank?"

He just laughed at this. "You should know by now to expect nothing less from me."

She eyeballed him a bit, then walked over and sat down next to him, deliberately separating him from the marshmallows.

She looked over to him shyly, "so…you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad at you in the first place," he just gazed into the fire, "you like him more than me, and honestly I can't blame you. I could have made my presence a lot less…creepy for you," He turned to her, "you know?"

"You're not creepy," she lied, "Your just different; different isn't bad, it's just…different."

He gave her a confused look.

"And I never said I liked him more than you." She looked towards the fire nervously

"Oh really now? You never daydream and freak out every time I kiss you." He accused

"You've never stuck around the find out." She countered

He gave her a sly grin, and turned back towards the fire with a chuckle, obviously letting her win.

"So why are you out here anyway?"

"I'm going up to the Old Castle to spend a few days there."

He shot another confused look. "Why? It's all old, and creepy, and broken."

"That doesn't matter, broken things aren't bad, it's just makes them different, maybe even special."

He glanced over to her, shocked by the way things appeared to her.

'_She is amazing; to bad I ruined things for us.' _ He looked down to the ground and deemed he had overstayed his welcome.

Just as he was about to get up and bolt away, she started talking.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked shyly, digging her hove into the ground in front of her.

He was taken back a bit by the question.

"Are you sure you want that? You'll probably hate me after two days of me bugging you."

She smiled a bit, "I doubt that." She said as she drew a small heart in the dirt

He looked at the heart wondering if it meant anything at all.

"Well you haven't said no yet, so I'll take that as a yes." She turned and gave him a wide smile

He couldn't help but chuckle at her cute, goofy expression.

After another hour of talking, and the fire almost gone, the two were dead tired and were yawning uncontrollably.

"Hey, do you want to go to bed now?" Alys said with another yawn.

'Oh yeah, sure." He kicked the snack wrappers away and laid down in the dirt next to her sleeping bag.

She watched his back lift and fall for a minute, and felt bad that he was going to sleep on the ground, in the dirt.

"If you want, you can sleep in my sleeping bag. " She offered

"No that's fine, it's yours, you sleep in it." He answered

"Well…If it doesn't bother you…we both can." She looked down to the ground, "Only if you want to of course!" She quickly added

He flipped around to face her, "Are you sure?" He gave her a concerned look

"Well I did ask you to stay here, the least I can do is offer some of my sleeping bag."

"Well if you're ok with it" He muttered quietly

She scooted over against the tree and he crawled in next to her. After fighting with the zipper of a couple minutes he scooted himself down and let out a comfortable sigh.

"Comfy?" She asked with a smile

"Yup!" He mimicked her large, toothy grin and closed his eyes.

Alys looked over his tired face, noting how beautiful he was, his mane fell over one of his eyes due to gravity, and the other one just rested peacefully.

He peeked open his eyes and saw her quickly squeezed hers shut.

He smirked at this, and pulled her into a close hug. Her eyes shot open just as her face laid against his chest.

She felt him kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night Alys." He whispered, she felt his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Good night." She barely squeaked out

She felt him chuckle a little, then he slowed his breath to a steady tempo.

"Good night." She whispered so quietly, she didn't even hear it herself


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG! I'm so sorry you guys! I had final last week and the week before I had to study, and I kinda though people would just leave and I would find new people to read it cause the old ones got bored with it….logged in today, and HOLY CRAP! People have read it every last fricking day that I didn't write anything! All 15 days! T_T I'm so sorry! I should probably shut-up now and let you guys finally read the fricking story! .**

Chapter 11:

Alys woke up the next morning warm in her sleeping bag, feeling Hayden right next to her. They were no longer facing each other. Alys was facing the large tree trunk and Hayden was right behind her with his foreleg draped over her waist.

She wiggled a little bit to move her back into a stretch but froze when she felt something poke her back leg a bit. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

'_Shit, what do I do now! He would be embarrassed if I woke him up, oh my god!' _she winced as it touched her again, '_Oh god!' _she wiggled after the tree away from him._ 'Um…I'll just stay still until he wakes up…yeah, that should work, then when he gets up he'll leave to 'fix' I can 'wake up'!' _ She decided that it should work and continued to lie there, not moving an inch.

After about 20 minutes her body was beginning to get sore from being so tense. She stopped her breathing for a second to make sure he wouldn't attack her and gently relaxed her body a bit. She thought about acting like she just woke up again and purposely smack him in the face to wake him up, and 'go back to sleep' until he left.

She made a loud yawn sound and flipped over to smack him but she couldn't get her arm up to his face, she was too far down. '_CRAP!' _she huffed up and exhaled annoyed that her arms weren't long enough.

"Good morning Alys." She swung her head up to look him in the face, realizing he was awake

"HOLY FRICK! You're awake!" She jumped back as far as the sleeping bag would let her, "How long have you been awake!"

"I snore." He said blandly

She gave him a questioned look before she realized that she's never heard him snore. "You were awake the whole time!" She squeaked, "Then why are you still here with _THAT_!"

He burst out into a fit of laughter, try to roll around but failing due to the sleeping bag. "Well my dear Alys, I can't just detach it from my body." He started giggling again, gasping for air

"You know what I mean!" She whimpered in frustration and embarrassment

"I'm still here because I wanted to see how you would react! HA and it was so worth it!" He broke out laughing again

She glared at him and kicked him between the legs.

His laughter stopped instantly and he curled into a ball inside the sleeping bag. He made a wining noise, three octaves higher than normal as he grabbed himself in pain.

"Go get rid of that _THING_" she shouted as she pushed him further away from her.

As he got her motives behind the kick he giggled a little, "Oh don't worry, after that, it's basically gone." He grinned and winced as he flipped over to unzip the bag.

"I never want to see or feel it around me again!" she squeaked a little as she shouted.

He laughed a bit as he flew away into the woods.

She quickly turned her head and shivered as he left the campsite.

"Ugh, last time he sleeps in my sleeping bag." She shoved the thought away and got some food out to eat.

After about 20 minutes she had finished her breakfast and started up the fire again so she could make some coffee.

She walked out of the campsite, water pot in mouth, backtracking maybe 10 minutes to a river she remembered passing the night before.

When she returned Hayden was already there, and back at devouring her marshmallows.

She sighed and decided to just let him have them; she had caused him enough pain as it was. She reentered the campsite and set a large flat stone into the fire and placed the pot on it. She grabbed her mug and her can of instant coffee out of her bag, scooping some out into her cup.

She saw Hayden's eyes widen when he saw the coffee. She sat up and pulled the can towards her. "NO! This is my coffee!" She yelled in a childish voice, huddling the can closer to her body to guard it

"Oh come on!" he pouted, "Just one cup?" He stuck out his bottom lip for effect

She glared at him for a moment, thinking. "One cup of coffee now in exchange for the rest of the marshmallows for the rest of the trip!"

He glared back at her and thought about it, "Can I put one marshmallow in the coffee?" He countered

She thought for a moment, "Just one and that is the last one you get too! Unless you buy more for yourself."

"Fine, now give me the coffee!" he fell forward reaching for them. She pulled back more until she fell backwards, "NO! You have to wait until I'm done using the cup, I only brought one."

He glared at her as he pouted, waiting for her to finish her cup.

Twenty minutes later she tossed the cup at him, giggling to herself that she made him wait so long. He snapped out of his daydream and barely caught the cup in his hooves.

"Shit! You could have at least given me a heads up first! What if I didn't catch it and it broke! Then I would never get any coffee!" She just laughed at him

He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the tin. He grabbed the spoon and looked over it. Alys watched him curiously as he dropped it on the ground and grabbed the can itself.

He turned back to her, "You said I could have a cup right?"

"I did." She answered, confused by what he was doing.

He set the mug down and poured as much of the powder as he could into the cup. She laughed a bit after she understood.

He turned around again, holding the cup carefully. "Hey, do you have a baggie?" She found the idea amusing and grabbed him one, but tossed it at him. "Sure, but you have to do it yourself."

He grumbled at her for a moment then carefully set the mug down. He grabbed the bag and opened it, but didn't know how he was going to get the coffee in it. He eyeballed it a moment before just placing the bag over the cup and flipped it.

"One marshmallow if you will." He held out his hove

She laughed in amusement as he set the marshmallow in the bag and sealed it shut.

"Here is your cup." He tossed it at her.

She fumbled to catch it, and got some of the left over powder on her, giving her a brown spot on her chest.

She tried to wipe it off, but could only get a little. She pulled her head in close to her chest and tried blowing it away. Looking up she saw Hayden just staring at her with a ridiculous face.

He started laughing lightly as he stood up and walked over to her, with one quick swipe the powder was gone.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so when are we going to hit the road?" He asked

"Well I have to go back and get more water to put out the fire and we have to clean up a bit." He looked around to see all the wrappers lying around the grounds.

"I'll go get the water and you clean up, okay?" she nodded her head as he grabbed the pot of boiling water and poured in the fire before taking off.

She got up and started using magic to pick up all the trash at once. She grabbed an extra bag and stuffed the trash into it before stuffing the whole thing into her saddle bag. She rolled up her sleeping bag and put that and her pillow in it also, leaving a little room for the pot Hayden had.

When the fire was out Alys stuffed the pot in and put her saddle bag on.

"So where are we going now?"

"We're gonna go up to Canterlot and buy some things there, Twilight wants me to stay in a hotel for the night, but I don't know yet. I may just use the money for supplies." Alys stated as she started walking back to the trail

"Oh, sounds good to me." He leaped into the air and briefly hovered over Alys as he got his front legs wrapped around her waist before taking off into the air.

She protested as soon as she figured out what was going on. "No! I want to walk!" she pouted

She felt them accelerate as he shoved off with a strong flap from his wings. "To late." He chuckled

In a minute they landed just outside of Canterlot. "There, you can walk the rest of the way." He laughed as he sat her down.

"Gee thanks." She grumbled as she started for the giant city, Hayden right behind her.

**Well that was fun to write ^.^, I hope the humor kinda made up for the like 2 weeks I didn't post anything T_T, and I hope that the 'theme' was ok for a story that isn't rated M, I don't think it's really that 'mature' but I guess I'll figure out sooner or later ^.^ Please don't flag me! I beg of you! T_T but yeah, R&R if you want ^.^ and I'll get back to writing a chapter a night! See you guys tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I don't really have much to say this time lol, so….HI! ^.^**

Chapter 12:

The two ponies walked into the large city together. Alys gaped at the masses of buildings and ponies, in awe that such a population existed at all.

Hayden watched her circle around herself as she gazed at all the buildings, he let out a light chuckle at her behavior.

"If you spin to much you're going to get sick." He teased

"Can you believe this place! It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it before!" She stood before a tall skyscraper, gazing at all the glass it held as the walls ascended into the sky out of view.

"You've never been to Canterlot before?" He gave a slight curious look towards her direction

"Well the Princess found me in Canterlot, but I grew up in Ponyville." She answered

"Found you?"

"Yeah, no one really knows where I came from; I was just here one day as a baby. Twilight took care of me and raised me sense." She looked over to him, "Where do you come from….where do you live?" She questioned, her attention left the sights of the city and fell on him.

He stood there for a moment, "You're not ready to know my past yet; you wouldn't believe it at all."

"I'm sure I would, I can be quite openmin…"

"NO! You just can't know yet. Okay, please just trust me on this." He watched her carefully

She was taken back from his sudden outburst. "Okay…we won't talk about it anymore." She said cautiously

"Well let's go shopping or find a hotel or whatever." He was still tense, but was easing out of it

"We have to go to Twilight's P.O. Box to get the money she sent first, then we're going to get some supplies and we will be back on the road." She grabbed her map and found the post office, heading east.

He just followed behind, deciding to stay quiet for a while.

After a couple blocks they arrived and got the money, Alys looked through it. There was enough for one room at a descent hotel and some food. "Man, I guess she really wants me to stay in a room for the night." She grumbled to herself, thinking about just going with it to make Twilight happy.

She walked up to Hayden who was outside, "I guess we are going to stay in a hotel for the night."

He didn't say anything, but just continued to follow her.

"Hey I'm sorry for bringing something up that I shouldn't have. I hope you're not mad at me." Hayden shot his gaze up at her, seeing how upset she was by his silence.

"You didn't know you weren't suppose to, and I'm not mad, I was just thinking a bit." He reassured her as he caught up to her pace and walked beside her

She continued to watch the ground as she walked. Hayden looked over at her, "Hey," he stopped walking, causing her to stop and look up at him, "I'm not mad" he whispered. She saw that he was worried about her feelings, so she offered a small smile to reassure him she wasn't upset.

He smiled back briefly before leaning in and kissed her on the forehead.

She blushed, and bit her lip slightly, "What was that for?" She questioned playfully

"I love you, remember." He showed a wide grin before he turned around and started walking again

Her blush deepened and her eyes widened. She could help but show a big goofy smile at this as she started walking also.

After another 20 or so minutes, the two ponies arrived at a hotel. She walked up to the front desk, "One room please." She started pulling out her money when she noticed the employee eyeing her and Hayden. Her face reddened as she realized what he was thinking. She ducked her head down and quickly slid him the money for the room. She grabbed the key and swiftly walked away from the man and hurried towards the stairs hearing Hayden laughing at her.

She ran up to the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She fell to the floor near the bed and let out a huge sigh. "Oh god, I hope he didn't think what I thought he did." She buried her face in her hooves.

She heard the door click shut as Hayden entered the room. "Oh man! That was funny!" He walked in with a huge smile, ready to laugh at her.

"Do you realized why he thinks we're here!" She squeaked with panic in her voice

"Of course I do!" He said with a smile.

In an instant his smile dropped and his eyes narrowed, "You know, we can if you want to." His voice deep and sexy, lifting one eyebrow a bit for effect

Her heart started racing and she started backing up. He slowly inched closer to her as soon as she hit the wall.

She squinted her eyes shut as he glided closer to her; she felt his face close, and heard his breathing in her ear. "I'm just kidding." He squeaked out just before he fell on his back and promptly started rolling around on the floor, laughing harder than ever before.

Her jaw dropped as she watched him roll around the room.

Huffing up, she kicked him in the side and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

He stopped when he realized she was mad. "Alys…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. It was just a joke." No response.

He stood close to the door, after a minute he realized he heard her crying. "Alys, ALYS! Please let me in! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry, Alys, please!" He banged his hove against the door.

"Go away!" He heard her muffled, quivering voice. "You're just like all the other boys, you tease me, you play with me, and you don't care about my feelings at all! You don't care if you humiliated me!" He heard her sob

His eyes widened when he realized what he did. "Alys, please open the door! I didn't mean it! I care about you more than you would ever know! I'm so sorry, please!" His eyes starting to tear up

"Go away! I hate you!" He sprung up and grabbed the keycard to the main door. He ran back to the bathroom and shoved the card between the door and molding, gaining entrance to the tiled room.

He slammed the door open and found Alys curled in a ball against the tub, crying heavily, hiccupping slightly. He walked over to her slowly.

"Alys, I'm so sorry." He whispered

"I hate you! Go away!" She shouted at him, inching closer to the tub as he neared her.

He took two large steps to get to her faster; he kneeled down in front of her, and tried to wrap his forelegs around her.

She hit and pushed him away, but finally he won, giving her a tight embrace as she burst out sobbing even harder.

He laid his jaw on her forehead, squeezing her frame tighter to him. "Alys I'm so sorry." He could feel her shaking slightly under him

After some time she stopped crying and has fallen asleep in his hold, he wiped his face from his own tears and picked her up and walked her over to the bed.

After lying her down he sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed before falling asleep himself, upset that he was so oblivious to her feelings.

**Yeah I know it's short, but I need more time to think about what I want to happen next, so please bare with the….maybe cliffhanger…lol, and the next one will be up tomorrow! ^3^ R&R if you wish, but I'm off to bed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow…..it's been a year and a half o.o….I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get the motivation to continue this T-T I guess I stopped cause I felt guilty that I took such a long break. But I'm back and I really want to finish this story no matter how long it takes me! . And thank you for the people that have read it in this long break I've taken and I hope my writing skills haven't been shot to hell O.O I do know that I'm not as 'cute' as I was before….so we'll see, it may come back to me :3**

Chapter 13:

Hayden jumped up from his sleep as he turned to check if Alys was still on the bed. He let out a sigh as he saw her resting form breathing slowly with her back turned to him. He pulled his hooves down his face to help him rid the sleep from himself and turned to the clock, seeing it was only 2 hours later; the day not even over yet.

As he pulled himself off the floor, his legs gave way from the position he had been in for so long, and fell over on top of Alys, startling her awake with a light screech.

She shot up; eyes wide and looked at him sprawled over her hip.

She wanted to be mad at him still from the previous night, but she knew that he didn't mean to hurt her like all the past ponies did. So to reassure him that she was ok she let out a light chuckle, and rolled him down to the end of the bed to get up.

As she was getting up, Hayden flopped his head around to watch her. Slightly surprised by her actions, but chose to not to look too deep into them for the moment.

She pulled herself up and walked into the bathroom to see how messy she was, and gave a face of horror when she saw how bad she looked. Her mane could be considered to be a nesting ground for other small animals, and her coat was covered in dirt from the trip through the forest.

She huffed at herself, and began to walk towards the shower in attempts to clean up. After pulling herself into the tub and closing the shower curtain, she realized she's yet again left the door unlocked as well as completely open.

Hayden just breached the entrance to the room as she ripped the shower curtain open to fix the door. She gave him a surprised look, even though she knew he would do this, and he in return just gave her a cheeky grin and made his way under the water with her.

"Why are you in the shower with me again?" She looked at him, still surprised by his actions as she pressed her body up against the wall, trying to gain as much distance between them as she could.

He watched her squirm around uncomfortably, and smiled a bit to himself. "Well my dear, you left the door open again, and I can't help but enjoy seeing you act so cute and awkward."

She looked down at her hooves, watching the water run by, racing to the drain before she felt something cold touch down on her mane. She shot her head up and saw Hayden pouring shampoo on her as he sloppily began messaging it in.

He watched her face closely to try to know what she was thinking, but got nothing from the hilarious scrunched up face she made, trying to prevent soap from getting in her eyes. He smiled at how cute she was then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, but winced closed as the painful sting of the soap enveloped them. She wiggled her way towards the running water, but slipped and fell, taking him down with her.

She sat there a minute, just letting the soap be rinsed out of her mane before she opened her eyes and realized she was lying on top of him.

He watched her start to panic and try to get up, but he wrapped his front legs around her tightly, pulling her close to just lay there with her.

He could feel her heart racing as he smirked to himself again before hearing her speak.

"Why do you love me?"

The question took him by surprise as he looked down towards her, seeing her eyes full of curiosity, but still a little red from the irritation of the shampoo.

He gave her a sincere smile before pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips lightly against hers.

She stared at him wide eyed for a second at pulled away lightly as a reflex.

He pressed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear, "Because you're perfect."

Her silver eyes where still wide, not expecting to ever hear those words from anyone. She sat there stunned for a moment before she felt him move again, bringing her back to reality.

He pressed his muzzle back against her, but this time under her ear where he had just spoken to her. Slowly trailing down her jaw; kissing her lightly as he made his way closer to her lips once more.

Her heart was racing, practically ringing throughout the small tiled room as she felt him move down her jaw.

As he was at the corners of her mouth he pulled away and looked at her sincerely. His whole expression was full of strong feelings for her and she could feel it.

He began going in for another kiss, but this time allowing her to choose if she wanted to partake in this one.

She saw him hesitating a bit, knowing that this one was not going to be stolen from her like all the ones previous to this moment. But knew that she wanted it now, that he was going to be there for her, and he was going to be there for her when she needed him, and that he always had been.

She pulled herself up his body slightly to reach him and pressed herself against his mouth hard. She felt him wait a moment to see if this kiss was going to last, then began kissing her back gently as he pulled her even closer to him, never wanting to let her go from this moment.

**WOOOOOOOOOT! Kinda short chapter I know, shortest one so far I think, but I wanted to end it there. Well I hope my writing isn't too bad o.o I know its worse, but it will get better as I get back into writing! I'm thinking of writing a couple chapters today. Then back to a chapter a day :3 now that I have more than enough time to write it -_- lol. So see you soon! R&R if you wish ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well on to the second chapter for today! WOOOOT! My goal is 5 chapters by midnight :3 Well I hope you enjoy! ^_^ **

Chapter 14:

Alys stepped out of the bathroom with the towel she had just used to dry off dangling around her neck as she went to pack up her things. She sat down on the floor and opened her saddle bad to remember that she didn't contact Twilight at all the previous night. Quickly grabbing her phone and turning it on to see 8 messages from the older pony.

Hayden followed out of the small tiled room, hearing the small white pony in a panic over the phone, assuring the caller that everything was fine and a short update of the previous night, most of which being a lie.

Walking past her, the darker pony got into her saddle bag and retrieved the half eaten bag of marshmallows from the previous night and began chomping them down.

Alys looked up from her phone, seeing her snacks being assaulted yet again. "Really?" She gave him an annoyed but amused expression.

He just looked up from the bag and gave her a wide smile, forcing her to laugh from all the gooey sweets engulfing his mouth, as he popped a few more in his mouth.

Alys finished packing and positioned her saddle bag on her back and buckled it around her waist, before snatching the bag away from her dark pony and put it in one of the pockets.

"You ready to leave?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him

He watches her turn to face him; giving her another of his famous sexy grins as he starts walking towards her. Alys in turn presses her ears down against her head, knowing what comes from that look.

Hayden gets his mouth close to her ear and whispers in a deep, sexy tone, "Let's go." Then smiles widely and hops out of the room, amused with himself.

Her knees wobbled a bit as she tried to compose herself again after that tease, then pushing past him into the hallway towards the lobby, the lighter pony start to walk waiting for her travel mate to follow close behind.

The two reach the counter and the same worker was there as the night before. Alys pushed her face down and returned the door key before walking swiftly out of the hotel, "Have a nice day!" She heard the worker yell as she breached the door, but just continued to walk swiftly out and down the street.

After they turn the corner and Alys knows she's out of sight of anyone who might have seen them leave, she stopped and leaned against the building to her right, catching her breath from the incident.

"Don't you say a word, not a single word!" She glared at him sporting his sly cheeky grin as he slowly flew past her, obeying her command for his silence.

She watched him fly up half a block ahead of her and then dramatically fall to the ground laughing. Sighing, the smaller pony just started walking in his direction, eager to finish their shopping and get out of the big city.

As she saw a grocery store, Alys turned and entered it, leaving Hayden in circles trying to find where she went for a moment before spotting her and landing next to her, walking in.

"So, you think we can get some more marshmallows?" Hayden chimed as they passed a section of the store set up for camping trips.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating pure sugar all the time." She said blandly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, come onn, just one more bag!" He pleaded as he nudged her a bit with his hip.

"If you have the money, then you can buy whatever you like." Giving the taller pony a sarcastic smile as she continued walking.

He frowned and continued to follow her deeper into the store. The two passed a bunch of goodies that the dark, handsome pony wanted to get, but each time his pink haired companion would just deny him the treat.

After Alys had acquired what she deemed enough decent food to last her for the next half week, she headed for the checkout line, hating that there were long lines for each register, giving Hayden more time to beg like a child for some more sugar.

To the shorter pony's dismay, she predicted right and he was all over the candy stand as soon as he saw it, accidently pushing over a colt headed in the same direction. In a few seconds the man-child of a pony was back to begging her for the items in his grasp.

Sighing yet again, she gave in. "You can get ONE item for each day, so pick out four, and I will be holding on to them so you don't eat all of them in 20 seconds."

On the verge of squealing the darker pony jumped up and down, loosing half the candy he was hold in the process. Alys let out an amused laugh as he dumped the four sweets he chose into the cart. He then took her by surprised by kissing her lightly on the cheek yet again.

"Thank you dear."

She looked up to him, surprised by the action, blushing hard before she looked away and pushed her cart up to the cashier.

In a few minutes they were out the door with bags in their mouths. Once on the sidewalk, Alys stopped and started placing the items in her saddle bag but quickly ran out of room in hers before everything was in it.

She looked at her saddle bag then up to her handsome pony, then back at her bag and grinned.

Hayden quickly figured out what she was thinking and protested quickly "Oh no no no! I don't wear saddle bags. You're not getting me to wear yours! It's going to be too small for me anyway!"

"Oh don't worry; you're not going to be wearing mine. I'm going to get you your own" She said with a wide grin then was off to a department store just down the block before he could argue.

As she left most of the food on the ground in her rush, Hayden was left to pick it all up. By the time he had all the bags in his mouth and reached the entrance of the new store, Alys was rushing out with a larger black saddle bag hanging from her mouth, her grin still visible.

After a bit of arguing, the two stood there; Alys fitted the new item on his back, and around his waist. "See! I even got one that won't get in the way of your wings," She chimed, "and there are so many more pockets on this one then on mine!"

Hayden sighed as his back slowly got heavier as she added the rest of the food into his new, unwanted growth.

He disliked how heavy it was, and how it felt; tying him down when he was so use to feeling free, but soon got over it, knowing that she needed help carrying everything.

By the end of the hour the duo where on their way out of the city, and back on their way to the Old Castle.

Heading on an east road back into the forest, the sun soon dropped for another day lost and another camp that needed to be built.

"I'll go get some firewood if you let me take this god-awful contraption off my back!" Hayden spurted in a huff.

Alys giggled a bit as she took hers off and started getting her sleeping bag out. "That's fine; I'll go find some fresh water"

Hayden wiggled out of his, letting out a loud, satisfied sigh before the two headed off in their own directions. Alys walked a ways into the woods before she found a small stream that was clean enough to use after boiled. She arrived back, the dark pony nowhere in sight. She shrugged it off and set the pot of water down, as she started setting up a sleeping area.

The white pony grabbed her sleeping back, and one that she had bought for Hayden and placed them down next to each other. Standing back a bit she looked at it, then pulled one away from the other, creating a gap between them. "Well what if we get cold?" talking a bit to herself, before pulling them back together and smiled lightly to herself.

"Just can't resist being close to me, huh?" She heard a sexy chuckle behind her.

"What!? No! I just…what if we get cold!?" She yelped.

"Yeah ok, well only one will be used anyway." He gave her a wink as he approached her and semi-forcefully pushing her down on one sleeping bag, as he lay on top of her small frame and begins to kiss her roughly.

She let out a little moan, trying hard to protest, but loosing fast.

The dark pony broke the kiss to catch his breath and looking over her body slyly, wondered how much he could get away with.

She looked up at him pitifully, trying to collect her thoughts to speak, but failed epically.

"Fo…..food. Fire! We need to make a fire!" She yelled as her brain started working for her again.

Hayden looked at her, noting how flustered she is, underneath him, and laughed out loud. "Yeah I suppose we do!"

He lifted himself off of the small pony under him and got up; walking over to the wood he collected and started arranging it.

Alys watched him carefully, letting out a large sigh; trying to get her breath back and just plopped back onto the sleeping bag. "_Am I gonna survived the night with him?_" She questioned in her mind, wincing at the thought.

**He he he he…well that was fun :3 hehe, hope you enjoyed it, gonna start working on chapter 15 soon O.O Wish me luck, my brain no wanna work . lol. R&R if you wish! 3 see you soon! (yeah and I might get one more chapter out today, not 3 more o.o that was a bit of a stretch, but I think 3 in one day isn't bad :3)**


End file.
